


Жестокие создания

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Psychology, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: А что вы думали о русалках?Только не рассказывайте сказки, потому что все о них когда-то думали. Считаете вы их мерзкими отродьями или прекрасными созданиями?Каждый человек имеет свободу выбора и свободу действия ... А русалка?Работа написана на конкурс«Антология мистики»номинация «Мрачный секрет» на сайтеfanfics.me





	1. Пролог

Здравствуй, дорогой друг!

Ты меня не знал ранее и больше никогда не узнаешь, но, достав из бутылки моё письмо и прочитав его, возможно, вспомнишь моё имя, когда тебя занесёт на Воющие острова.

Все мы абсолютно разные. Кто-то ходит под луной на двух ногах, а кто-то плавает под водой, взмахивая своим хвостом. Однако все мы одинаково нужны Всевышнему, иначе не было бы смысла жить! Иначе не было бы интереса, азарта, опасности...  
Скажи мне, приятель, сколько раз ты ходил в охоту на русалок? Вспомни, как это происходит у людей, что вы про нас думаете? А я тебе расскажу, как всё это выглядит для меня. Сначала приятный запах, играющий интерес в глазах бедолаг, заплывших в запретные воды, затем томные взгляды, полные похоти, и пьяные вопли, которые эти жалкие пираты называют пением, и наконец... наконец страх, борьба, агония и... тёплый обед, или ужин, или ночная трапеза, это уже кому как повезёт с моряками, блуждающими по кораблям.  
Неужели вы надеялись, что маленький деревянный кусочек суши сможет вас защитить от вечности морских глубин..? Вспомни. И забудь, потому что со мной-то ты точно не встречался, иначе один из нас уже давно был бы мёртв!  
Я написала тебе это письмо и положила в бутылку, которую отпущу по волнам. Семейный совет уже скоро, но прежних ошибок мне больше не совершить.  
Знайте все, что я прощаю и я прощена!


	2. Одинокий остров

Несмотря на то, что острова у нас два, мой остров кажется мне таким одиноким и забытым всеми как на земле, так и под водой. Да-да, дорогой мой друг, у меня есть рыбий хвост и на дне мне спится спокойнее, чем на побережье. Но нашу расу вперёд толкают не только инстинкты и проклятия, но и обычное любопытство. Впрочем, выходить на побережье считается строжайшим запретом, после которого старшие русалки могут выгнать меня из семьи... К счастью, они уже никогда не узнают о моей выходке. Уже не узнают, зато ты знаешь теперь...

Меня зовут Волналия. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, чтобы ты помнил...  
Я всегда отличалась от своих сестёр и братьев. Помню, как мы ходили на охоту, завлекая отбившихся от курса торговцев, выманивая грустных рыбаков или забирая лихих пиратов. Последних забирать всегда было интереснее, и совесть меня никогда не мучила после этого. Во всяком случае, даже если и просыпалась совесть, то осознание того, что убиваешь грязного, захмелевшего пирата, всегда переносилось легче, чем убийство заблудившегося рыбака. Но в любом случае под водой мы радостно пировали. И даже если мне было не по себе от внутренних переживаний, я должна была показывать полное удовлетворение и радость.  
Но ты, наверное, сейчас мысленно спрашиваешь: "Почему нам не живётся мирно, и зачем нужна эта охота на людей? В чём смысл такого раскаяния ?" и тому подобное. Но всё дело в нашей природе и нашем проклятии, или не проклятии... Просто пойми, что нас такими создали, и мы в этом не виноваты, но всё имеет смысл, и всё такое, каким должно быть.

Одновременно с русалкой рождается и жажда человеческой плоти. Это как у вампиров есть жажда крови, а у нас есть подобная жажда сырого человеческого мяса. Это... Это даже больше, чем просто проклятие, и намного больше, чем просто инстинкт. Ты теряешь сознание и возможность себя контролировать сразу же, как только позволишь себе расслабиться или отвлечься.  
Многие из нас любят музыку и песни. Это потому, что музыка позволяет думать о человеке, как о человеке, а не как о куске мяса. Поэтому если вдруг отважишься петь кому-то из русалок, то пой как можно громче и никогда не останавливайся, потому что в тот момент, когда ты запнёшься, забыв слова, или станешь выдерживать паузу перед тем, как начать новую песню, ты непременно будешь съеден. Если бы я могла себя контролировать, я бы сказала тебе другое, но лучше уж знай правду.  
Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, откуда во мне взялось такое сожаление к еде. Мне было бы гораздо легче жить, будь я такой же толстокожей, как мои братья и сёстры. Слушала бы людские песни, а затем пела бы сама, насылая чары на бедолаг, и радовалась бы жизни. Но, увы, у судьбы на меня другие планы.  
Нет, сначала всё было совершенно неплохо. Был шторм, и я впервые встретила того моряка на тонущем корабле. Он был настолько красив, у него был потрясающий голос, широкие, покатые плечи и такое нежное, горячее тело... Я хорошо знала, что проклятие ко мне обязательно вернётся, и поэтому поубивала и спрятала всю команду того корабля. Когда же моё проклятие становилось вовсе невыносимым, я бегала к тайнику и утоляла свой голод другими людьми просто потому, что мне не хотелось его терять.  
А моряк пришёл в себя уже на второй день. Поначалу он немного испугался, увидев меня в воде, на побережье, но ни разу не пытался меня убить. Это мне понравилось ещё больше. Потом мы очень долго сидели по вечерам под луной и пели песни друг другу. Сначала он, потом я... А затем я рассказала о проклятии. Всего за несколько дней он научился петь без остановок. У него получалось неплохо, и я реже стала плавать до своего тайника. Потом моряк стал меня угощать своими блюдами. И хотя в каждом из них было мясо, я не чувствовала насыщения, и проклятие продолжало мало-помалу выжигать меня изнутри.  
Тем не менее моё холодное сердце начинало биться быстро-быстро, только когда он приходил. И ведь знал, чем рискует, знал, что я могу потерять себя в любую секунду, и просто продолжал приходить каждый день. Когда он брал меня на свои сильные руки, я была готова потерять саму себя полностью. И только осознание того, чем это закончится, не давало мне провалиться в грёзы.  
Он часто смеялся и учил смеяться меня. А для меня это было так необычно и так дико. Я никогда не понимала, когда он шутит, а когда говорит всерьёз, и это всегда немного шокировало, но также всегда отвлекало от его нежного и вкусного запаха.

А затем... Затем закончилась еда в моём хранилище, и передо мною возник вопрос. Могу ли я предать того человека, или мне следует продолжить ходить на охоту. Из моего подводного жилища меня выгнали, потому что одна из сестёр проследила за мной и всё рассказала остальным. В одиночку с целым кораблём мне было не справиться, поэтому я стала искать одиноких рыбаков. Некоторые из них молили о пощаде, рассказывая о семьях и детях... Но я знала, что не могу отпустить никого из них ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Но в конце концов одинокие рыбацкие лодки перестали приплывать на наш одинокий остров, а спасательные корабли уже давно не проходили мимо и... проклятие меня одолело!

Моё холодное сердце будто бы перестало биться в тот день, когда я познала вкус его сердца. А ведь мой моряк действительно был даже вкуснее, чем все прочие люди...  
И никогда ещё мой остров не казался мне таким одиноким.


	3. Не одинокая душа

Я долгое время ненавидела себя, милый друг, но назад вернуть утраченного нельзя. И это угнетало напрочь. Безысходная депрессия прожигала меня насквозь ещё сильнее, чем это жуткое проклятие. Я даже отважилась на то, чтобы выползти дальше на берег. При этом меня абсолютно не волновало ни палящее солнце, готовое зажарить меня заживо на огненном песке, ни потенциальная опасность, связанная с неповоротливостью.

Впрочем, палка, на которую можно опереться, нашлась и для меня, но лучше бы она не находилась. Поскольку первым, что я увидела на острове, покинув пляж, была небрежная, наспех сделанная лачуга съеденного мною моряка. Жуткая боль, которая, казалось, отступила, снова пронзила всё моё естество, и я возненавидела себя ещё больше.  
Я доползла до его кровати и просто упала в неё. Всё вокруг было наполнено его запахом так, будто он всё ещё был рядом... Совсем скоро моё сознание провалилось в пропасть, и я увидела сон.

Во сне у меня были человеческие ноги, а мой моряк подошёл и взял меня за руку.  
— Не переживай, Волналия, и не вини себя в моей смерти! — заговорил он.  
— Но почему? Я же сволочь. Я урод, меня не должно существовать! — начала быстро тараторить я, отводя глаза в сторону.  
— Это неправда, — он обнял меня и крепко прижал к груди, гладя мои кудряшки, — Ты прекрасное создание. Вы все прекрасны по-своему даже с учётом вашего проклятия.  
— Но ведь ты теперь мёртвый?!  
— Не совсем.  
— Это как?  
— Я мёртв только в физическом мире, — моряк взял своими руками мои щёки и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, — но физический мир — это лишь самое начало нашего пути. Смерть там — это тоже только начало.  
— Но ... Но как? — не понимала я, — Я просто не понимаю о чём ты. Нам, конечно, старая морская ведьма рассказывала про человеческие души, но все под водой знают, что это сказки!  
— Знают... или верят? — произнёс он с насмешливой улыбкой, — Я — душа, и как душа могу легко тебе присниться. И я сейчас в лучшем мире благодаря тебе. Не всегда смерть — это что-то плохое. Быть может, я сам искал смерти, когда приходил к тебе. А, быть может, я действительно к тебе привязался из-за того, что никого больше не было на этом проклятом острове. С тобой хоть поговорить можно... было.  
— Что же тогда выходит? Я просто должна уйти обратно с волной и продолжать пожирать людей, словно чудовище?  
— Прозвучит, возможно, дико, но да. И тут дело даже не столько в тебе, сколько в наших ангелах!  
— В ангелах? А кто это такие?  
— Это нематериальные охранники людских душ. Люди иногда плохо себя ведут, и ангелы просто в этот момент отходят от нас на небольшое расстояние, но, как бы там ни было... — любимый сделал паузу. Именно тогда и там, во сне, я осознала, что это за чувство, и как оно возникает, и как с ним живут, и... мне не хотелось просыпаться, — Ангелы всегда находятся в непосредственной близости, когда мы поём.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это означает, что забрать мою жизнь у тебя не получалось не из-за песен. Это просто ангелы меня защищали.  
— Тогда почему тебя не защитили в последний раз?  
— А в последний раз я мысленно сам попросил всё это закончить.  
— Но почему? Я тебе надоела, ты хотел меня оставить? Может, просто бы ушёл и жил бы?..  
— Нет. Я не хотел тебя оставлять, но видел, как ты сопротивляешься своей природе ради меня. И я не хотел, чтобы ты страдала, — в этот момент он прижал меня ещё сильнее и страстно поцеловал. Я ощутила этот поцелуй физически, словно он реально был жив, — Понимаешь, для меня, как для жертвы, абсолютно не жалко было отдать тебе тело, зная, что ангелы меня услышали, потому что находились рядом.  
— Тогда я хочу тебе сказать, что ты был самым вкусным моряком из всех, которые мне попадались! — я постаралась изобразить улыбку.  
— А когда-то говорила, что не умеешь шутить, — улыбнулся он в ответ, — Смотри, как здорово получилось!  
— Но я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже, милая Волналия. И я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Сон закончился, и я почувствовала прилив сил. Однако к жизни меня вернуло не это. В одинокую лачугу забрёл такой же одинокий тигр, его привлёк мой запах, и он был ещё голоднее, чем я. Пришлось схватиться за ветку, на которую я опиралась, забираясь вглубь леса. Это был бы неравный бой, окажись он в моём мире, но на территории моего противника, у него были все шансы меня убить. И, то ли прощение дало мне такую волю к победе, то ли инстинкт самосохранения проснулся... Мне так захотелось жить, что я убила тигра. Убила, восстановила свои силы его сырым мясом и вернулась в море, чтобы исчезнуть с морской волной. Не зря же меня так назвали...


	4. Эпилог

Но что же тебе могу сказать на прощание, мой милый друг?

А на прощание я скажу тебе, что приняла свою природу. Принять в себе азарт, умение играть на ваших чувствах... И зачем я вообще переживала из-за ваших жалких жизней? Почему это так цепляло меня тогда?  
Ты, наверное, сейчас скажешь, что я отчаялась и потеряла совесть! Но, увы, ты не угадал! Напротив, я обрела свободу от предрассудков. Посмотри на себя, дружище, а затем посмотри на людей, тебя окружающих. Сколько раз ты боролся за жизнь? Под флагом какой страны ты плаваешь, и сколько ты убил себе подобных? Я-то хоть убиваю, потому что такой меня создали, а вы... Вы режетесь, как свиньи, просто потому, что одни считают себя достойнее других. Просто ради забавы, богатства...

Мне пришлось вымаливать прощение у своих братьев и сестёр, мне пришлось уважить бабушку и моих родителей, чтобы вернуться, но меня приняли назад. Приняли и дали мне новое имя.  
Отныне я решила, что Волналию жестоко наказали, и что на самом деле тигр её съел, а не наоборот. Но я не брезгую говорить со своей добычей. И с каждым разговором мне всё противнее и противнее само ваше существование! Ваша массовая гибель не приведёт к моей смерти, если честно. Конечно, я больше не получу кровавый экстаз, но выжить наша раса сможет. Возможно, и вы сможете...

И теперь твёрдо помни, милый друг, что, когда мы встретимся, я не буду сомневаться в своих действиях. Поэтому даю тебе совет, пой громче и без остановок, иначе твоим ангелам тебя не уберечь!


End file.
